fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Bloodlines 3
Lost Bloodlines 3 (King vs. King (Decisive Battle) in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 6 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in Grannvale and Verdane. This Xenologue is only available as DLC from the Nintendo eShop. It can be purchased separately for $2.50, or as part of the Lost Bloodlines DLC pack for $6.00 (which also includes Lost Bloodlines 1 and Lost Bloodlines 2.) This Xenologue has a difficulty of 3 stars. Xenologue Description Chrom and his forces now face the combined might of both Archanea and Jugdral's elite warriors. This map has a total of 50 enemies comprised of Heroes and Villains from the Archanea and Jugdral series ranging from Level 16 non-promoted, to Level 5 Promoted, as well as 3 special units, at levels 20 (2 of them) and 25. The battle map is modelled after the western half of Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and appropriately, the map's theme is from said game's chapter. The battle theme, "Ally Attack", is also from Genealogy of the Holy War. After completion of the mission, Seliph will join as a Level 2 Swordmaster and the player will receive a Paragon Manual. Strategy This battle will be significantly hard for a medium-leveled team, regardless of the difficulty being faced. Most of the enemies will be carrying C rank weapons (typically steel), but some carry personal and Regalia weapons, such as Seliph who carries his own sword and the Regalia weapon Tyrfing. The most dangerous units in this Xenolouge are Arvis, King Marth, Seliph, Julius, Hardin, Sigurd and Ares. Everyone else is usually a pushover, though you should still be watching for any enemies carrying Regalia weaponry. However, they're significantly easier to deal with if they're fought with a unit carrying weaponbreaker skills for the weapons that they're carrying alongside high speed. There are only two healers on the map; Lachesis and Nanna, who carry a Recover and Physic stave respectively. As they're unpromoted, they usually won't be much of a threat if you can take the enemies out in one turn, since they have no means of attacking your units. Make sure that you visit the two villages on the map for a random weapon reward from each of them. Special Conversations A special conversation will trigger if the these playable units battle these Champion units: *Robin (Male): Leif *Robin (Female): Nanna *Chrom: Sigurd and King Marth *Lissa: Ethlyn *Frederick: Quan *Sully: Eyvel *Virion: Jamke *Stahl: Finn *Vaike: Ogma *Miriel: Lewyn *Sumia: Catria *Kellam: Arden *Donnel: Dagdar *Lon'qu: Navarre *Ricken: Arthur *Maribelle: Olwen *Panne: Athena *Gaius: Etzel *Cordelia: Caeda *Gregor: Fee *Nowi: Salem *Libra: Saias *Tharja: Deirdre *Olivia: Katarina *Cherche: Minerva *Henry: Merric *Lucina: Prince Marth *Say'ri: Ayra *Tiki: Young Tiki *Basilio: Arvis *Flavia: Malice *Gangrel: Legion *Walhart: Hardin *Emmeryn: Nyna *Yen'fay: Horace *Aversa: Raydrik *Owain: Ulster *Inigo: Larcei *Brady: Lachesis *Kjelle: Mareeta *Cynthia: Ares *Severa: Linde *Gerome: Altena *Morgan (Male): Seliph *Morgan (Female): Julia *Yarne: Gharnef *Noire: Norne *Nah: Julius *Laurent : Ced Summary Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Trivia Category:Awakening Chapters